This invention relates to glass cut-out tools which utilize a flexible cutting wire, and more particularly, to a gripper device for gripping one end of such a cutting wire. The invention also encompasses a method for gripping a cutting wire.
Auto glass is commonly held in place and sealed with an elastomeric sealing material injected or otherwise placed between the glass and a frame formed on the vehicle. This elastomeric sealing material must be cut in order to remove the glass from the frame.
A number of glass cut-out tools and methods have been employed for cutting the elastomeric sealant used to seal auto glass within its frame. One such method utilizes a thin flexible cutting wire that is reciprocated back and forth transversely along the sealant material to cut the seal. In this method, one end of the thin wire is passed through the sealant material to traverse the seal and then the wire is gripped at both ends to supply the pulling and reciprocating force required to cut the sealant material.
Gripping the cutting wire has heretofore involved simply tying an end portion of the cutting wire around a suitable elongated handle in some fashion. However, the process of tying the cutting wire was time consuming and also left the sharp wire end exposed where it could injure a worker manipulating the wire to provide the desired cutting action. Furthermore, it was difficult to tie the wire securely so that it would not release under the pulling and reciprocating force required to cut a particular seal.